Thou Art to Me A Delicious Torment
by halfmyheart
Summary: His lips - perfect and misleadingly warm - are heaven in the darkness. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Yeahsureyoubetcha!

* * *

She finds him in his study – nose buried in a rather daunting looking textbook – and it's so typical of him that she can't keep a content smile from spreading across her features. His eyes scan down the page, intently avoiding her, and she feels a tug of frustration beginning to emerge and darken her smile.

It only takes a few strides until she is standing right beside him, her hips resting against the polished wood of his desk as she leans against it. A playful spark of mischief flashes across her tawny eyes and she reaches out to twist her hands in his blond hair. She feels him tense beneath her touch before relaxing into her gentle fingers as they expertly work their way down towards his face.

A smirk that mirrors her own forms on his lips, but he studiously ignores her. Flipping the page of the book – which she now recognizes as an academic journal of modern medicine – he pretends he doesn't feel her hands as they slid down onto his shoulders – teasing a reaction out of him despite his best efforts to reign in his body's automatic response to her deft touch.

"My love," she says, smiling gently at him as her fingers brush across the sensitive flesh beneath his jaw.

An unidentifiable emotion flickers across warm butterscotch, and she feels him shiver at her touch. Finally, as her hands venture further south in supplementary investigation of his well-practiced discipline – towards the top button of his dress shirt – he slowly turns down the corner of the page before placing it aside, his pale hand coming up to cover her smaller one, stilling it before she can slip the button through the small tear in the fabric.

He turns his liquid gold gaze up to meet hers and she see that she's affected him more than he cares to admit. A smug smirk etches her lips upward in a triumphant grin as her fingers fiddle with the button beneath his grasp.

"Was there something you wanted," he asks, his voice low and infused with an indubitable amount of passion that makes her bones soften and liquefy.

Sucking in a deep breath, she beings to respond, but he grabs her elbow and pulls her down into a heated kiss that chases all coherent thought from her frozen mind.

When he finally pulls away, she ducks to rest her forehead against his, desperate to keep the contact between them. His eyes are alight and sparkling in the near darkness – shooting stars that always manage to take her breath away and – if possible – set fire to her soul and send her heart into wild contractions of bliss.

His eyes – smoldering gold – are an addiction. His hands – velvet and sure – are an exquisite dream upon marble flesh. His lips – perfect and misleadingly warm – are heaven in the darkness. The rest of the world fades to gray whenever his hands mold to her body, tracing well known curves as the space between them becomes infinitesimally small.

She rubs smooth circles along the muscles of his back as he pressed his fingers into the small of her back, drawing her closer, onto his lap. The circles continue as he winds his hands into her chestnut hair and inhales her scent.

His lips dance across her bare neck, leaving a trail of blistering fire in his wake. Though her heart no longer beats, she can still feel it swell dangerously in her ribcage, threatening to burst as he turns his loved filled gaze upwards and flashes her a dazzling grin through long blond lashes.

"You're beautiful, love," he whispers as he moves to shower her hair with kisses.

Her smile solidifies in place and she sighs contentedly, letting her body melt and mold into the shape of his. Strong arms encircle her abdomen and pull her tighter against his marble chest. The happiness that radiates from her upturned lips is mirrored in his shining eyes.

"Was there something you wanted," he asks again, this time with a touch of mild curiosity, as he strokes her cheek thoughtfully.

She snuggles deeper into his embrace – placing measured kisses along the smooth extent of his collarbone and perfectly designed jaw line – before resting her head on his chest, just above his dormant heart.

"No, I have everything I need right here." A muted giggle escapes her and the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. "I knew you couldn't ignore me forever, Carlisle."

She steals a glance at his face to gauge his reaction and is rewarded with a soft kiss, gentle caresses cascading along her neck in the form of cold velvet. His nose lingering for a second against hers, tenderly rubbing back and forth, as his gaze locks onto hers – making escape from him thoroughly impossible.

"Thou art to me a delicious torment."

His chuckle shakes her body in tandem, and she closes her eyes, words no longer necessary between them.

The silence that stretches before them is warm rather than cold – heated by the flame of their indubitable love – invisible and yet impossible to overlook.

* * *

Review and feed the writer.


End file.
